Torn
by NetworkNightlock
Summary: Katniss is the new girl. Immediately she makes friends with loner Gale and then with a group of friends called "careers". But when she starts to fall for popular guy Peeta she becomes torn between her new interest and her first friends. PLease give a try reted T cause im paranoid. AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys,**

**first time writter, long time read, yes it is a high school thing but please give it a try. If you review i will continue **

**enjoy. Nightlocklover**

CH 1 Katniss PoV

Great. First day of senior year. In a new school. In a new country. Whoops not senior year, _year 11! _Ugh I hate the English school system, and it's weather, it rains to much. Thankfully my little sister Prim is starting year 7 (freshman) so she wont be the only new kid.

I follow the signs to the office and in combination with the map I was sent it's not to hard, that is, until I walk into someone.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't fret, it's cool." He has the same steel grey eyes that everyone from Phoenix has, maybe this new school wont be so bad after all. Crap. I think he said something.

"Sorry. What was that?" He laughs.

"I said; do you need help finding the office you look lost."

"That obvious huh." He grins.

"Could have fooled me,"

"Haha," I say my voice laced with sarcasm. As we walk I find out his mum is from Phoenix, explaining the eyes. The whole time we manage to keep up an easy banter as if we'd been friends forever. I decide I like Gale. I grab my books from the office lady and show Gale my timetable and locker number. I scrutinize his face as he studies them.

"Well… our lockers aren't near each other but we have a couple of lessons together…"

Great I'm gonna be a loner most of the time. I thank him and walk off to my first class.

Maths. I'm not too bad at maths so I tune out most of the lesson.

"Hey I'm Rue and this is Clove." The two girls seem friendly enough. I nod my head at them.

"Katniss."

"First day?" I nod again.

"Well feel free to sit with us at lunch."

"Thanks." When lunch comes I hear my name being called and turn to see Clove waving me over to a table full of muscled guys and pretty girls. I feel like the odd one out.

"This is Thresh, Marvel, Cato, Foxface and of course you already know Rue and I."

"How could I forget," I grin. I take a look around the lunch hall and Marvel's kind enough to point out some groups of interest.

"That's Gale, Madge and Delly, they're not the best of friends but no one wants to sit alone, they don't have a name."

"Name?"

"Yeah some of our groups have been nicknamed. Like that lot over there." He jerked his chin to a table of sporty looking people laughing. "They're called victors. Crazy right? We reckon it's 'cause they're all sporty. The couples that can't leave each other alone are Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta, swimmers. The look a like's are brother and sister, Cashmere and Gloss, track runners, the blonde dude is Peeta Mellark, footballer and resident popular guy, the dark haired girl is Johanna Mason, martial arts, wicked in a fight."

"Who's the blonde?"

"That's Glimmer she used to be our friend until she decided being a victor would get her more popular, she ain't even good at running let alone anything else, but she still hangs around them like a bad smell."

"So what are you lot called?" I ask playfully.

"Careers." It's Cato who answers.

"Why?" He laughs.

"Not a clue." They spend the rest of lunch filling me in on the school. It's rather sporty but by no means bad academically. Some teachers I need to learn to avoid. Things like that.

I'm glad when last period comes and I see Gale.

"Hey little Miss. Career." He says mockingly as I take a seat next to him.

"What is it bad I'm making new friends?" I tease. I'm not sure why but Gales opinion seems to matter to me.

-:-

The next day I find out that Foxface and I are, for lack of a better term, locker neighbors.

"Foxface. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot?"

"Is Foxface your real name?" She laughs. Am I a comedian or something?

"No. It's Marissa. But everyone calls me Foxface because of my hair and features." I nod.

"_That_ makes a bit more sense."

"Yeah! What do you have first?"

"Uhhh." I pull out my timetable, "Cooking." I groan. I didn't even want to do cooking but apparently I HAD to have an option aside from sport.

"Have fuuuun." She calls walking in the other direction.

**Hope you all enjoyed (: Read and Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I have kinda an idea but I'm not really sure where the next chapter is going and what's going to happen. Plus I've been studying loads for junior and ballet exams. Super sorry will try to update by next week at the latest**

**(:**


End file.
